1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to hunter's platforms or stands which are connected to trees upon which the hunter can stand or sit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunter's tree stands are well known in the art. Tree stands are platforms connected to trees at a desired elevation above the ground upon which the hunter stands or sits while waiting for game to come within gun or bow and arrow range. Naturalists, photographers, and film makers also use tree stands.
Exemplary of the tree stands of the prior art are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,982, discloses a tree climbing-hunting and game cart device which is a platform used to climb a tree to an elevated position. A means is connected to the platform to latch it in a secure position so that a hunter may sit or stand on the platform in a hunting position. In a second use of the device, a forward v-shaped tree gripping portion of the platform is flipped over and carries a part of wheels at one end thus to provide a wheeled platform and cart arrangement for removing game from the forest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,649 discloses a hunter's tree stand in which a generally horizontal support platform including opposite inner and outer ends is provided and an elongated brace structure has one end thereof pivotally supported from the outer end portion of the platform for swinging relative to the latter about an axis extending transversely of the brace structure and the platform between a first collapsed position with the brace structure closing underlying and substantially paralleling the platform and the other end of the brace structure projecting outwardly of the inner end of the platform and a second operative position with the other end of the brace structure inclined downwardly from the platform at an angle between 30 and 60 degrees relative to the latter and terminating downwardly in generally vertical alignment with the inner end of the platform. An elongated flexible tether structure is anchored to the inner end of the platform and may be secured about a tree trunk against which the inner end of the platform is abutted. Further, the other or free end of the brace structure includes bar penetrating structure for the fictionally engaging and biting into a portion of the tree trunk against which the inner end of the platform is abutted spaced below the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 discloses a portable deer stand which is a device for climbing a vertical object, such as a tree, to provide an elevated platform for a hunter, or any other person. The device consists of a platform and a frame above the platform, each being provided with an angled clamping yoke, the trunk of a tree or other vertical object being clampingly-engageable between the clamping yokes and the adjacent portions of the platform and frame. The bight portions of the yokes are connected by a nonelastic flexible strap to limit the vertical separation of the bight portions. Elastic straps are provided near the forward ends of the platform and frame, being connected therebetween when the device is to be used for climbing a tree, or other vertical object. These side elastic straps are disconnected when he device is to be used for descending. Another elastic strap is provided at the outer edge of the platform and is adapted to be connected to the outer portion of the frame when the device is to be used for descending. When the device is arranged for climbing by alternating his weight between the upper yoke and the platform, a person can cause the device to climb up the tree, or other vertical object embraced thereby. By detaching the side elastic straps and by connecting the outward elastic strap, the device can be similarly operated to descend the tree, or other vertical object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649 discloses a tree climbing-hunting platform device which has a base plate adapted to be positioned substantially horizontally against the side of a tree; with a V-shaped blade extending from the rear edge of the plate adapted to bite into the tree. Angularly disposed frame members extend upwardly and rearwardly from the front end of the plate beyond the said blade; and a second V-shaped blade is removably and adjustably secured to the rear ends of the frame members and has a sharpened inner edge adapted to bit into the opposite side of the tree from the first blade. The blades embracing the tree therebetween at different elevations; and a foot strap is secured upon the top of the plate adapted to overlie the feet of a person standing on the plate; while facing the tree, so that the person by placing his arms around the tree and pulling upwardly with his feet may climb the tree thereby raising the plate with respect to the tree, the plate remaining self-supporting in raised position whenever the weight of the person is again distributed on the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,842 discloses a portable seat or the like comprising a flat seat plate having first and second ends and opposed side edges, a post receiving cutout in said firs end, an elongated flexible member having a first end connected to the seat plate at a point located near one side edge and spaced from the ends of the plate, said member having an intermediate post embracing portion, said member having a second free end, and means on the seat plate located at a point near the other side edge and spaced from the ends of the plate for securing the free end of the said member to the seat plate in length adjusted condition, said cutout having post indenting means therealong, consisting of a sharp edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,078 discloses a portable pole platform, including a foot board; brackets extending outward from said foot board on opposite sides of the pole; side bars hinged to said brackets and adapted to stop at substantially a right angle to said brackets; a spiked, curved strap between said brackets adjacent to said foot board; a spiked cross bar connected to said side bars on the opposite side of the pole from said foot board; and a bridle connected to said side bars on the foot board side of said pole.